


Just one yesterday

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 90-day fiance, Alpha Cecil Markowitz, Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Cultural Differences, Discrimination, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Foreign Language, Geeks, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Immigration & Emigration, Internet, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Nerdiness, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico loves Will, No Smut, Omega Nico di Angelo, Omega Verse, Running Away, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sad Will Solace, Same-Sex Marriage, Skype, Television, Texting, kinda oriental, stressed out characters, will loved nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Will met Nico when the blonde published a horrible cross-over fanfiction about Mythomagic and Star Wars. It was so bad that the omega wrote him an email thanking him for a good laugh. The blonde pretended that it was supposed to be hilarious and thanked. After talking for a few weeks, Will switched from writing horrendous stories to writing terrible pick-up lines. Somehow, Nico went for it and kept answering, genuinely having fun.Will and Nico try to build a steady long-distance relationship while (in the background) Cecil is doing a typical 90-day fiance show.*I'm not trying to depict any culture. I just went ahead and did a new one for fun. No smut. Maybe some explicit language.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Cecil Markowitz/Lacy, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Well, he's from another world, a whole different dimension

In the US live about 330 million people. Of course, there was at least one couple of friends that happened to have a significant other in one city in the other, less-known country. Will met Nico when the blonde published a horrible cross-over fanfiction about Mythomagic and Star Wars. It was so bad that the omega wrote him an email thanking him for a good laugh. The blonde pretended that it was supposed to be hilarious and thanked. After talking for a few weeks, Will switched from writing horrendous stories to writing terrible pick-up lines. Somehow, Nico went for it and kept answering, genuinely having fun.

"You have a weird thing on your face," Cecil once said to Will.

"It's called a smile, and you should try it sometimes," the alpha gave him air.

Cecil sat next to him and reached for his phone.

"You're always smiling. But now you have, like, a weird smile and hearty eyes."

"Oh, damn, Cecil. Fuck off."

Will pushed him off, trying to secure his phone. Cecil wasn't having that, so they ended up in a small skirmish on the floor.

"Just tell me if I'm gonna be an uncle soon!"

"I don't know! I'm not a psycho to plan children after a month! I have just a wedding planned, not our whole lives!"

"Aha!"

Alphas looked at each other and sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"I'm talking with someone I've met online," Will admitted.

"Well, now, you need to tell me everything."

Will did blush but spilled the tea.

"His name's Nico. He's a student. 21. Ugh, he's omega. Got two photos of him. And..." Will took a deep breath before continuing. "Like, he's not from the US."

"So? Canada? The UK?"

"No, further."

"Australia? Ya know he can be eaten by now."

"Well, he's from..."

At first, Cecil thought he heard that wrong. Then that's a joke. After quick google research, he answered.

"Did you meet at everything-for-green-card.com?"

"No!"

Will lifted himself to lay on the couch and started to analyze the situation aloud as if Cecil had any psychological skills. Nico was from another country, but they talked only about the things they liked. The topics of meeting each other in real life, money, or green-card-related were untouched. Will liked to think that Nico wasn't like those other people from programs like 90-day fiance. He wouldn't meet the omega on a niche site, right? Also, Nico couldn't pretend to like everything Will liked. He was answering too quickly, with too much information. Sometimes he would ask about the US, but more in the context of "do you have this candy there?" or "can you show me your textbooks?" Everything was fine, right?

"It's just... we weren't talking for a long time, just about 4 weeks. I really like Nico. It's way too early to plan something serious, Cec."

***

"I see. So we need to plan something serious!"

Nico groaned and threw a blanket over his face.

"It's been four weeks!"

"Of course! Sure! Did you talk with him about courting?"

Hazel poked a little pile of misery that was her brother.

"What's wrong? After a month, he should introduce himself to us."

Nico answered so quietly that Hazel had to ask for repeating.

"He can't come here."

"Why? Frank could, so that Will of yours should as well."

"He lives too far away."

"Well, a few hours road is not that big of a challenge. Maybe we can meet halfway or something."

Once again, Nico groaned and answered incoherently.

"Gosh, talk to me like a human being, can't you?

Het brother sat abruptly and reached for his phone.

"He's from America," he spluttered.

"Whoa! Demeter will kill you!"

"I know! But look at him!" he showed a photo of very smiled and very blond Will.

"He's...blond."

"Uhm. And he's going to be a doctor. And he likes the same things I like. And he's funny. And sweet. And..."

"How are you going to make it work?"

Nico looked at her and then threw himself on pillows, covering his face with the blanket. It wasn't fair. Even if his family was wealthy in his country, they would never afford a stay in the US. And even if he saved enough money for his tickets, he would have to bring a chaperone with him. The last thing he wanted is to have Will seeing him with his dumb cousins and him in traditional shawls. Earlier, Nico sent the alpha two photos of him, but they were taken in his room, without unnecessary accessories. If his parents knew that he is sending some foreigner photos, they would... freak out? Have a stroke? They granted their children more freedom than the tradition allowed, but it wasn't told that they could have done everything. So Nico was wearing the traditional wearing: a wide scarf, with an ornament that loosely covered his head and -if needed- face. He would keep up with having his cousins going with him on bigger trips to the city. But at the same time, Nico could study and have a part-time job. Until he entered high school, he had proper fights with other boys and walked around in whatever he wanted to wear.

"I don't know, Hazel. Maybe we will never meet in real life," Nico muttered.

Hazel nodded and patted the little heap of sadness beside her. Life wasn't fair.

***

"Will, you know that life must be fair? Cecil asked his flatmate.

The blonde looked at him above his pathetic sandwich. They should have gone shopping days ago.

"No."

"As you know I was awesome mental support for your relationship problems. And the universe wants to pay me back. Well, I started to search through the internet to learn something about desperate singles in that Nico-country..."

Will made a wry face, and this time, it wasn't because of his abominable breakfast.

"That's the worst thing you ever said. I feel like I need to take a shower right now."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I found that omegas there wear some weird scarfs and..."

"Cecil! I know! I researched when Nico said where he's from."

"And then I asked a few questions on the forum. And a very nice lady answered. And we talked. And, now, I also have a nice omega waiting for me on the other side of the world. Lacy. 23. Office lady. We both have potential hot dates. Both omegas. From the very same city. How cool is that?"

Will's face was on its limit of making a disgusted expression.

"Wow. I just... the way you said that...I need a shower. Go call your mum and apologize. You need some help. Wow. Assohole."

Cecil looked offended but later googled a manual on how not to sound like a virgin living in his parent's basement. Will took a shower and then talked with Nico about books. But, actually, Cecil was right about one thing. They both had dates across the world.


	2. Don't freak out and call me maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Constructive critic or comment would be nice 👉👈

Nico never left the library he was working at so quickly. He planned on running home, changing his outfit, and reading his notes on American pronunciation. Will asked for a Skype conversation for the first time a few days ago, and Nico couldn't just deny. What's more, he also really wanted to see the blond "for real." The only problem was the way he spoke. When they were texting, his language skills were quite good, improving even. But Nico was nervous about his accent. He didn't want to sound dumb or (his worst nightmare) incomprehensibly. So he asked the other man for a few days under an excuse of a broken microphone and spent hours on YouTube trying to learn anything useful. Understandably, Will didn't speak in his language and had never had contact with it, so Nico didn't think about a different scenario than a conversation fully in English.

When he entered his home, Persephone caught him and asked him to help her out in the kitchen.

"Actually, I have a thing to do," he tried to evacuate to his room. 

"What thing?"

"Studying."

"You have plenty of time until Monday."

Nico had no other option than to nod and follow her. The only person that knew anything about Will was Hazel. He sat at the table and checked his phone. He had two hours to make himself look incredibly attractive but not desperate, learn the perfect accent, and find a way to be interesting. He didn't want to look bad, stutter, and be boring. 

"Persephone? Did you say that Demeter is coming over?"

His mother looked at him above the big cooker.

"Yes, she called in an hour ago to say she's coming over."

"So, it will take a lot of time, right?"

"Like every family supper."

That's bad. Nico had to prepare for that Skype call.

"I have a test on Monday..."

"So? You have the whole weekend to study."

"It's an enormous test. I need all the time I can get."

"And yet yesterday you made Percy go shopping with you?" she frowned.

"It's like, moderately enormous test with the material you need to go through three days before."

"Really?"

"Really."

She looked at him, rolled eyes, and fill him a bowl.

"Go to your room and stay upstairs until Demeter's gone."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nico saluted.

When he was about to leave the room, the woman turned to her work.

"That boy you're talking to is at least handsome?"

"Damn it! How?!" Nico swore.

She laughed. "Now, I know for sure!"

***

Will knew only one way to make Cecil shut up. Unfortunately, he couldn't give him ice-cream money and kick out of the apartment what was unfair. If his flatmate could hang out in Will's room and talk so much at 1 a.m., why all sweets-supplying parlors were closed? 

"Cecil, aren't you sleepy?" 

"No. Did I show you that photo of Lacy with her cat?" Cecil coed.

"I have shit to do tomorrow morning." 

"Nah, you don't. Lacy said she's a nurse. She's like a heroine. And she said that my accountant's job will be cute."

"Why cute?"

"She learns English from Instagram. My bedroom is sexy. I'm cute. The mall is also cute."

Will took a deep breath and sat straight. 

"Cecil." 

"Lacy rescued a cat. Or repaired a car. Awesome, anyway."

"Go away."

Cecil pouted. "C-mon, we're young. Let's stay until morning and talk about our dreams!"

"Cec, I will talk with Nico on Skype for the first time."

Blond wanted to hide that information from his friend because, well, his friend was an insensitive dumbass. Would he jump into the fire for Will? Yes. Would he give him his own kidney? Yes. Would he also crash Solaces' family Sunday dinner to announce he had finally found Will's no-existing baby? He did. It's connected with jumping through the fire, but that's another story.

"I forgot you're doing it the old-fashioned way. Maybe in ten years, you will hold hands."

Will stood up, grabbed Cecil by his hood, and threw him out. Only after that, the blond could open his wardrobe to take out the shirt he'd ironed. He checked out his desk and the background, making sure everything looked tidy and neat. 

"Hey, I'm taking cleaning duty tomorrow morning. Love birds tend to be absent-minded after sex-calls. Don't want a dull-head to wash dishes. You might drown." Cecil announced from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Cec. You never know what to say when you're told to shut up."

***

If he ate his supper, he would be looking fat on the call? How much will be visible in the camera? Nico was walking in circles, brushing his hair, munching, and trying to find something to put on. Hazel opened the door to his room, planning on asking him why he's skipping the family meal, but after seeing him on one leg, half-clothed, and with a comb stuck in his head, she left in silence. 

"Please, my brain, I want to sound just ok," he begged himself in his head. 

Then he realized that he's brushing his teeth while searching for something that's smell nice. 

"Why am I doing this? He can't smell me!"

He threw everything aside and started nervously looking through his papers.

"The pronunciation of "a" changes, depending on..." he started stuttering. "Damn it."

Nico went back to oral hygiene, hoping it will help with anything he was about to do. 

Sitting at his desk, Nico was waiting for the call, trying not to sweat too much. One might ask why he was that nervous. Well, Will was the first handsome man that paid so much attention to him and being that smart and good-hearted. Everything Nico could want from his potential partner was in Will. From his point of view, he could end up with a boyfriend that fulfilled not only his innate needs and also his parents' requirements. Going for a dull and old accountant kinda scared Nico. Yet his parents still thought it was better than handsome and funny forever-unemployed. But Will was a future doctor and liked Mythomagic. 

"Here's come nothing," he muttered before clicking the accept button.

Wait, wasn't it too early? Wasn't he supposed to pretend he was just chilling around and casually accept? Maybe he should have put on sunglasses, sip some iced coffee and say "wow, dude, forget we're set, ya know." Is it considered cool in America? How do you pronounce "dude" and "ya know"? During this tiny moment before seeing Will's face on the screen, he overthought everything he had done in his life. And then, he heard that angelic and unintelligible words. Nico's brain made a restart.

"Do you...did you say hi in my language?" he asked in English.

Will sent him a sheepish smile that probably caused global warming. Nico felt that his cheeks went slightly warmer, scared he sounded like an idiot. Also, his alpha looked, well, handsome. 

"I can't say much besides this, but I hope it sounded ok."

If that didn't break the ice, nothing would.

"It was good," Nico stuttered, but with a shy smile. "I'm surprised...I thought we would base on my English. It's nice you try."

"I thought it should be fair. But you will have to teach me a little, cuz I can't find a good textbook for beginners."

Will wanted to learn his weird language so that they would be equal! That set free butterflies in Nico's stomach. Such a simple idea lessen the stress he felt about his accent and his skills and made him feel special. Someone was challenging himself only for Nico.

"I can help you. So, well, you are in your room?"

***

Cecil went to Starbucks for two reasons. The first one was more of an excuse there and included his exhausted roommate talking for hours with someone across the world. The second was to impress his girlfriend with an ugly cup filled with frozen water and mediocre fluids people on Instagram enjoy. That's why he ordered something exceptionally whimsical, asked for additional whimsicalization, and took several selfies. 

When he went back to the apartment, he encountered Will in the kitchen, making a sad sandwich.

"We need to go grocery shopping."

"You need. I spent my food money on weird coffee for Lacy."

"You sent her coffee?"

"Pictures of coffee."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Lady wants, the lady gets. I got you something."

Will accepted his beverage with quiet thanks and returned to his room. Luckily, Cecil was again busy talking with Lacy, who seemed to give up on sleeping for him. Not bothered, blond turn on his laptop and found the screenshot of Nico from last night. He couldn't help but admire him. Will was wondering if it was creepy, but the omega was smart, funny, adorable, and pretty. After those three months he spent learning about Nico, he could confidently say he was completely smitten.


	3. I can't believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but homework is homework :(

The only thing that was separating Nico and Will was the time difference. And those thousands of mills. And cultures. And... They were talking as much as they could. Somehow they hit it off with shared interests and, what was the most important, listening. When Will mentioned that he was going out with Lou Ellen, Nico got uncomfortable, but he just asked about it. Blond spent some time explaining how such relationships work in the US and highlighted the fact that's Nico was way more pretty than his friend. Then, it was omega's turn to tell about his point of view. After that, they were talking about incoherency between two lines of Myth-cards and how much it sucked. Fruitful evening, in two words. 

Of course, it wasn't always so colorful. The number of all-nighters Will could put wasn't unlimited. And sometimes, they would forget about what they were talking about after long breaks between calls. Sometimes they needed some time to comprehend a cultural difference or a challenge they would have to face. Parents of both of them wouldn't like the idea of bringing home a "heretic" or someone from a different culture. It wasn't as easy as if they meant to be just friends: they had that sparkle between them, waiting to start a fire. Nico was scared of going to America, but it would be the most reasonable option for both of them. Also, he wasn't so sure about his safety there. He might have been complying but walking with his cousins anywhere further from his home made him feel completely safe. So, while they weren't talking this explicitly, both spent some time assessing, pondering, and researching. Was it worth a shot? Was it destined to fail? When can they say something for sure?

And after about four months, Nico called Will.

"I just wanted to see your face," he admitted bashfully.

And at that moment, Will looked at him, feeling like someone poured warm cocoa with marshmallows over his heart, and made a decision. 

"Would you like to date me?"

Nico gasped, lost his balance, rolled to the floor, then rolled some more with a pillow squished to his face. He stood up, spruced up a bit, and sat down. 

"Yes, I would like to."

"You know I saw everything in that weird mirror on the wall."

"Let me have this moment, Solace."

"Ok."

And they laughed it off because that's what you do with your boyfriend: being happy and talking about how the New Trilogy sucks. 

"I can't believe that now we're dating."

"I know! Does it mean I can call you some pet names? Like Sugar cube or Nini?"

"I can't believe you want to break up so soon."

"Nini it is."

***

"I'm mean, I'm glad you two are also dating. We can do double dates, ya' know. It's always better to share the experience with other people."

"Uhm."

Cecil couldn't expect more from Nico's image on the screen and Will's polite boredom. Blond's friend was on the bed in his friend's room, talking about his relationship.

"You don't say," maybe in some dimension it would come out as genuine interest. In this one, however, it sounded more like a phrase from and poor instruction for cyborgs to make them more human. 

"Ok, but to the point. I'm visiting Lacy this summer."

"O, fuck," Nico covered his mouth immediately.

"O, fuck!" Will exclaimed.

Cecil nodded, "of, course, I know it might be considered a bad decision to go across the world after 5 months when being a poor student, but hey! It's love! Will, my dude, are you going with me?"

Will uncomfortably shifted because as much as he wanted to go, he thought he was kinda scared. He would have to validate their relationship, meet Nico in reality, face everything in person. Then he started to think about finances. If he postponed buying a car, he would be able to make it. Prices there were friendly for him, so after two salaries, he would be set up. With a plan, he realized that he actually wasn't scared. He was being emotional. 

"I think I can go. What do you think?" Will asked his boyfriend.

"Well...my mam is quite ok with us talking. But the rest of my family don't know. We will have to organize it well," Nico admitted, looking apologetic at Will. 

Will was fully aware of the situation, so he just nodded. It was a red flag, but Nico explained that he officially cannot be with anyone without the elders' permission. And they might not like Will, with him being American and "spoiled." The final decision was to worry about it later when it becomes a more current problem. 

"I can stay in some cheap motel and see each other in public places," blond proposed.

"Actually, I was thinking that we might pretend that you are my cousin's friend. Like, you were a tourist, met Percy, and now we're hanging out together." 

"Is it worth it? Can't you just come clean with everything?" Cecil asked.

"My family is traditional in some matters. If I just told them about Will, I would have to argue. I want to do this as painless as possible, so they will like and accept Will."

Will smiled at him and added, "Nico's mom knows that we're talking, and Percy and Hazel know we're dating. They will help us do it peacefully."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Lacy's family talks about our wedding, though. They love America."

Nico shrugged and looked at Will. He would love to have his family so excited about meeting his alpha. But he heard what the elders were talking about the US and their culture. Nico was scared that his parents would have to choose between their family and him, leaving for another country anyway. Or that younger generation would fight with the older one, breaking everything apart. And he knew Will for about 5 months. 

"We just need to be careful with mine."

***  
3 months and 2 weeks later, Percy was feeling like an idiot, looking for some blond guy his cousin was dating. The plan required him to drive Nico to the airport, find Will, take him to his motel, and watch those two love-birds together. He agreed because Nico was simply his favorite cousin. They spent a lot of time together and went through a lot. Maybe lying to their relatives wasn't usually the best way to happiness, but in their case, it was their only chance. At least Nico will be safe with me being here and chaperoning, Percy thought. 

"Do I look weird?" omega asked for the eighth time.

"No. Yes. How can I know? You're my cousin! You look like a potato to me!"

So Nico nudged him and fished out his phone out of his pocket. Using the camera, he made sure he looked exactly the same as five minutes ago and made sure he had no new messages. 

"His plan should have landed 45 minutes ago. Maybe something bad has happened?"

"Neeks, everything is alright. We just need to check the wall screen often."

It took twenty more minutes for that one plane to arrive. Nico was clenching on Percy's arm, who did not pretend it wasn't painful. But Nico was wearing a new shawl, spent thirty minutes brushing his hair and put on some jewelry. So it must have been important to him.

"That's him!"

Percy needed a moment to realize that the man Nico was running to was that American alpha he's seen in the photos. Will beamed brightly and jogged to his boyfriend. Percy was glad to see them not hugging in public. They were standing, leaving some space for their respectable gods and holding hands. Nico discretely wiped his eyes and laughed.

"I can't believe you're here!" he said in English.

"Me neither!" Will giggled as well. "You look so pretty."

Nico blushed and looked down. "You're handsome, too."

Percy decided to give them a few more minutes, wanting to avoid hearing anything that would indicate that his cousin is attractive. 

Nico, however, had the time of his life, standing at that airport with Will! Will came across the world to meet him! Will! Omega ignored that he didn't sleep much the night before, that he was sweaty from nerves, and that his legs hurt. Will! Funny, caring, smart, and supporting Will.

Will was just ecstatic. Nico was shorter than he thought and was the most beautiful person in the world. Alpha couldn't wait for the hours of conversations, walks, and kisses in private. After 8 months, he was standing in front of NICO.

Percy let them took their time, and only after the couple walked to him, he extended his hand to Will.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you. Neeks was freaking out. He almost broke my ribs."

"Hi, thanks for picking me up. Isn't he awesome?" Will answered, looking fondly at Nico. 

"He broke my ribs."

"Yeah, he's really independent."

"Nico, I think he's having a stroke," Percy was talking in English, but a bit slower and with a heavy accent.

"Uhm. Will is blond. He's so smart."

"You're going to be in your own world now?"

Nothing much, apart from those two looking at each other. Will and Nico weren't even touching each other, but the look in their eyes was like the most horribly-sweet PDA in the world. 

"So, your friend went with his girlfriend as planned?"

"Yup, he went with Macy."

"Wasn't she Lacy?"

"He said Stacy," Nico corrected.

Percy didn't even know he was rolling his eyes. He grabbed Will's bag and Nico's hand. As he thought, Will was following his omega without a word. 

"They are going to be tough two weeks."


End file.
